Omega Quintet
Omega Quintet (オメガクインテット) is a Japanese Idol RPG developed by COMPILE HEART's Galapagos RPG label with character design done by Fukahire and directed by Kenta Sugawara. Additionally, music production is under LANTIS while the music producer is WILL. Story Main Article: Omega Quintet/Story The world is slowly being consumed by a phenomenon known as Blare. The Blare transform all substances and organisms, slowly eating away at the minds of humans. With nothing able to destroy the Blare, they have rapidly covered the world, and already all that is left of humanity is around twenty thousand people confined to one city. The Verse Maidens-- the ones who have the power to oppose the Blare. The Verse Maidens are girls who possess special abilities, appearing only a few generations ago in very small numbers. These girls use their powers of song and dance to destroy the Blare, With that strength, they protect the people, their hopes, and their dreams. Gameplay Battle System Basics Active Turn During battle characters act in the order displayed on "Active Turn Bar" on the right of the screen. The action order is set up so that a strong attack makes the next action follow up slower. By choosing skills and weak attacks the order of action of the allies can be changed, and you can also blow enemies away in one hit by using the combination attacks "Harmonics"! It's necessary to check the enemy action order while fighting. Harmonics The special command "Harmonics" is a powerful combination attack executed by multiple Song Maidens. 2-5 people can participate in the attacks, and in order to participate the Song Maidens' turn order needs to occur in succession, and Takuto's cooperation is also essential. Harmonics Chain Harmonics aren't the only type attacks that involve Song Maidens in succession. Combining certain skills during Harmonics it's possible to trigger more powerful and flashy attacks, "Harmonics Chain". Attractive Live Battle Live Mode Live Mode activates by consuming the Voltage Gauge, and gives a lot of bonuses. Also, the BGM changes to Omega Quintet's songs. However, the Live Mode stops if even one member loses completely her clothes, gets incapacitated or the Voltage Gauge reaches zero. Live Mode can also be customized to change which song plays and what set of benefits are given at each level. Voltage Gauge The Voltage Gauge is influenced by what happens in battle such as attacking an enemy, saving an ally, receiving damage. It has a total of 5 levels. The Voltage Gauge can be used to activate Live Mode or to use Special Skills. If the Voltage Gauge reaches the max level in Live Mode by fulfilling Requests, the party obtain extra bonuses such as an increase in actions. Requests During Live Mode, the spectators/fans can request for specific actions, such as "defeat the enemy!" or "use an item!" Granting requests means an increase in the Voltage Gauge as well as various benefits. There are no penalties for ignoring them, but the text strongly suggests to use this feature. Special Skills Special Skills are the Song Maidens' most powerful attacks and can result in turning the tide of battle, or end it quickly. Each Song Maiden has 1 Special Skill and they can be used individually or combined into more powerful Special Skills via Harmonics Chain. Special Skills require 1 Voltage level to use. Flash Effects Random bonuses that can happen during battle. They are represented by icons near the character turns, and the article shows three, such as Sound Device Skills power up, Energy Skills power up, HP recovery. The enemies can have them too as well as Takuto. In Live Mode they can't appear on monsters. Clothing Destruction Clothing destruction is an entirely negative effect. Getting the clothing destroyed means you lose the properties of the equipment, also getting the clothes destroyed two times in the same battle on the same character activates another negative effect. The clothing status can be monitored by looking at the Clothing gauge. Clothing must be repaired through the shop and can also be enhanced to become more durable, making them tougher to break. Characters Main Supporting Limited Edition North American & European *Omega Quintet for the PlayStation®4 system *Omega Quintet ~ Symphony of Art ~ Artbook *Omega Quintet ~ Symphony of the Verse Maidens ~ Soundtrack *Omega Quintet Autograph Book *Idol Pins (Set of 6) *Collector's Box *Reversible Cover Sleeve Music Opening & Ending *'Opening Theme': PROMiSED ViSION **Vocals: Omega Quintet—Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyota), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) *'Ending Theme': Good Bye & Good Luck **Vocals: Omega Quintet—Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyota), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Insert Songs *Manmarumarui **Vocals: Omega Quintet—Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyota), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) *MOVE＊MENTER **Vocals: Omega Quintet—Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyota), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) *Complex:CRESCENT **Vocals: Omega Quintet—Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyota), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) *Inchoate Voice **Vocals: Omega Quintet—Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyota), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) *Eureka **Vocals: Omega Quintet—Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyota), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Gallery Screenshots Gall46.png Gall45.png Gall44.png Gall43.png Gall42.png Gall41.png Gall40.png Gall34.png Gall33.png Gall32.png Gall31.png Gall30.png Gall29.png Gall28.png Gall27.png Gall26.png Gall25.png Gall24.png Gall23.png Gall22.png Gall21.png Gall20.png Gall19.png Gall18.png Gall17.png Gall16.png Gall15.png Gall14.png Gall13.png Gall12.png Gall11.png Gall10.png Gall09.png Gall08.png Gall07.png Gall06.png Gall05.png Gall04.png Gall03.png Gall02.png Gall01.png CG Gall39.png Gall38.png Gall37.png Gall36.png Gall35.png Event_CG_03.jpg Gall52.png Gall51.png Gall50.png Gall49.png Gall48.png Gall47.png Videos PS4「オメガクインテット」ティザームービー 完全版 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「世界観編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「先出し！？楽曲紹介編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「バトル編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「PVS編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「メイクアップ＆フィールド編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「発売直前ピックアップ オトハ編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「発売直前ピックアップ キョウカ編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「発売直前ピックアップ カナデコ編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「発売直前ピックアップ ネネ編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」プロモーションムービー「発売直前ピックアップ アリア編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」DLC紹介ムービー「もっと楽しむ！購入特典DLC編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」DLC紹介ムービー「もっと楽しむ！PSストア配信DLC編」 PS4「オメガクインテット」DLC紹介ムービー「続・もっと楽しむ！PSストア配信DLC編」 Category:Games